


Le deuxième Juge

by Kalincka



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Genocide Route, Drama, Genocide Papyrus, Non-Binary Frisk, Sans est mort en premier, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, mention de Sans
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: Frisk a brisé les règles. Pour la première fois, l'enfant a réussi à tuer Sans avant même de sortir de Snowdin. Mais alors, cette silhouette qui se tient au bout du Hall du Jugement... ?





	

Le hall du jugement. Une petite lumière scintillant derrière un pilier. Avec prudence, tu t'avances et commence à charger ta sauvegarde. Depuis le début de cette partie-là, tu ne sais même plus à quoi t'attendre, et tout est trop neuf pour que tu te permettes de tout perdre. Tu caresses d'un doigt distrait le bout de la lame du poignard usé, le tenant fermement entre tes mains, comme s'il pouvait t'échapper par sa propre volonté. 

Dans le reflet du métal, quelque chose attire ton attention, et tu relèves la tête, l'adrénaline se glissant brusquement dans tes veines. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, tu te méfies de tout – à juste titre.

Au bout du corridor, une ombre est visible, éclairée par les vitraux filtrant la lumière d'au-dehors. Tu te figes un instant, les yeux écarquillés, une pensée épouvantable faisant son chemin dans ton esprit.

_Je l'ai tué. C'est impossi-_

Deuxième temps d'arrêt, te stoppant net dans tes pensées. La silhouette a beau porter cette reconnaissable veste bleue à col à fourrure, quelque chose _ne va pas._

Elle est trop grande.

Elle est trop mince.

Elle est trop raide.

Et puis, soudain, tu comprends.

Tu aperçois l'écharpe rouge, et un large sourire étire tes lèvres. C'était donc ça, ce qui arrivait, quand on brisait les règles de la timeline ? Que c'était grisant ! Tu sens une excitation incontrôlable s'emparer de ton corps, et tu raffermis ta prise sur ton arme, avant de porter machinalement ton autre main sur le collier en forme de cœur sur ta poitrine.

Cela doit faire plus de cent RESET depuis le temps, et l'ennui avait rongé ton attention à plus que raison. C'était toujours les mêmes personnages, les mêmes dialogues, les mêmes fins, quand bien même elles changeaient avec la disparition d'un individu. La voie sans pitié, comme tu l'avais appelée, était la plus grisante. _Enfin_ , les combats étaient intéressants ! _Enfin_ , les choses avaient changé ! _Enfin_ , tu avais le pouvoir d'observer l'impact de tes actions ! Même cette maudite fleur avait appris à te craindre, après s'être jouée de toi pendant plusieurs parties ! Le seul problème était qu'après avoir joué plusieurs fois, rien de nouveau n'était apparu, et l'ennui était revenu aussitôt. À quoi bon tuer des personnages que tu connaissais par cœur si ce n'était pas pour quelque chose de _nouveau_ ?

Tu avais cherché pendant trop longtemps une issue à cette enclave, et puis, _cette_ partie était arrivée.

Tu avais commencé une autre sauvegarde, hésitant un instant sur la voie à suivre, pour finalement ramasser le couteau en plastique dans les Ruines. Tu n'avais jamais aimé la sensation de poussière sur tes mains – ainsi que le vague sentiment de culpabilité qui s'estompait de plus en plus avec les RESET – mais c'était cette route qui amenait le plus de défis, et quoi de mieux, pour tromper l'ennui ?

Tu ne te rappelles plus comment tu avais réussi à tuer Sans avant son frère, mais c'était ce qui était arrivé. Snowdin étant vide, il n'avait pas été difficile de trouver le squelette dans cette étendue blanche, à moitié endormi à son poste. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir une orbite ou de lancer son habituel "heya, gamin" : monsieur Un-HP était tombé en poussière d'un tranchant de lame. C'était presque décevant, pour un monstre qui t'avait fait vivre plusieurs fois l'Enfer dans ce même corridor – sur le coup en tout cas. En avançant plus loin dans l'aventure, cela s'était révélé tellement jouissif.

_Tout,_ ou presque, avait changé.

Papyrus ne s'était pas montré dans le blizzard, et semblait avoir disparu comme son frère. Undyne avait été furieuse, évidemment, pour tous les meurtres des monstres que tu avais commis, mais elle avait mentionné l'absence du plus grand des deux squelettes à son entraînement avec une certaine mélancolie dans le regard – comme si elle ne soupçonnait pas la mort de celui-ci, mais un évènement bien plus grave – avant de t'attaquer. Mettaton t'avait fait face au sein même du laboratoire d'Alphys, clamant que sa créatrice avait perdu deux êtres aimés par ta faute, et une partie de sa famille.

Un seul paramètre avait été altéré, et c'était toute la timeline qui s'en retrouvait bouleversée. Qui aurait pu croire qu'en sortant des sentiers battus, un tout nouveau monde s'offrait à toi ?!

De plus, Flowey ne s'était pas présenté dans le couloir de New Home, comme à chaque fois que tu choisissais de tuer tout ce qui croisait ton chemin. La maudite plante avait discrètement suivi tes traces comme un lâche, et quand le _smiley trashbag_ était tombé en poussière, sa réaction avait été la plus délectable. Son habituel sourire s'était fané (s _ans_ mauvais jeu de mot), et il avait bégayé un moment avant de reprendre pathétiquement contenance.

Tu ne l'avais plus revu depuis, et de toute façon, cette mauvaise herbe était le cadet de tes soucis depuis que tu avais posé un pied dans le hall du jugement.

Ce qui t'attendais était _tellement_ plus intéressant.

Tu laisses ton rictus s'agrandir, tremblant presque d'excitation à l'idée de ce qui t'attendait, et l'appréhension t'enveloppe comme lors de ta première partie, où tu n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu allais affronter. Tes pas résonnent dans le couloir, et peu à peu, l'ombre s'éclaire au fur et à mesure de ton avancée – mais tu n'as pas besoin de la voir pour savoir de qui il s'agit. D'ailleurs, sa voix retentit bien avant que tu ne puisses le détailler de haut en bas :

— Humain. Je savais que tu viendrais ici. C'était le seul chemin pour que tu arrives jusqu'au roi Asgore.

Un instant, tu fronces les sourcils. C'est tout ? Pas même une once de rage dans sa voix ? Après tout ce que tu avais fait ?

— J'ai une question pour toi. Crois-tu que même la pire des personnes peut changer, si elle essaie ?

Tu sens tes muscles se raidir, les propres paroles de Sans résonnant dans ta mémoire. Sait-il qu'inconsciemment, il te livre le même discours que son frère ?

Incrédule, tu observes Papyrus sourire comme si de rien n'était :

— Parce que moi, oui ! Et je le pense toujours, humain. Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer ! Il te suffit d'un peu de détermination !

L'ironie de la situation t'arrache un sourire. De la détermination ? Tu en avais plus qu'à revendre, l'existence de tes innombrables sauvegardes et RESET pour explorer l'Underground le prouvait largement. C'était cette même détermination qui t'avait fait tenir face aux mêmes dialogues, aux mêmes timelines, sans plonger dans la folie.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu en arrives là, mais je peux t'aider, crois-moi ! Laisse-moi te montrer !

Tu n'as même pas le temps de réagir ; en un instant, tout devient noir, et tu sens ton âme se détacher de ton corps, en un petit cœur flottant en rouge devant ta poitrine. Bien vite, ton menu s'affiche en face de toi, et une phrase apparaît juste après.

 

*** Papyrus te donne une chance.**

 

Encore une fois, tes sourcils se froncent, et tu lances un regard outré au squelette à quelques mètres de toi, qui garde toujours ce même sourire. Est-il fou ?! Même avec la veste poussiéreuse de Sans sur le dos, il ne flanche pas ?!

Tu sélectionnes l'option **FIGHT** , avant de t'arrêter.

Son nom est jaune.

 

*** Papyrus t'épargne.**

 

_Oh._ Même après avoir tué tout le monde, il te _pardonnait_ ? Pour quelque chose de nouveau, celle-là dépassait toutes tes surprises depuis le début de cette partie.

Tu finis par hausser les épaules. Qu'importe ! Si tu avais choisi cette route, c'était pour les combats. Avec un peu de chance, le sien serait aussi grisant que celui de son frère…

D'un coup expert, tu t'élances, le couteau droit devant toi. Et puis…

 

_Raté !_

 

Papyrus t'esquive d'une rapidité incroyable, et tu te remets en garde en cachant mal ta surprise (pendant un instant, tu crois voir le rictus moqueur de Sans à cause de sa veste, te déroutant avec le reste). Ton adversaire prend une mine un peu contrite, mais il ne faiblit pas.

— Je sais que tu t'engages toujours dans les combats. Mais si tu essayes, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, tu auras déjà fait un grand pas !

Un tic fait trembler ta main, mais tu ne laisses rien paraître. Que croit-il ? Si tu en es là, ce n'était pas pour t'arrêter, surtout au début d'un combat que tu n'avais jamais expérimenté !

— J'ai vu comment tu agissais. Tous tes affrontements. J'ai… J'ai vu quand tu as combattu Undyne. Et… Mettaton.

Dans l'arène de combat entièrement noire, tu aperçois, le temps d'une seconde, une émotion qui ne t'est que trop familière : la peur. Le squelette ne le montre pas, mais il a _peur_.

Tu t'attendais à sourire un peu plus, mais tu restes de marbres, attendant la suite de son discours.

— Humain, je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui a pu te pousser sur ce chemin, et je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu l'en empêcher. Mais si tu pouvais lâcher ton arme, tu me faciliterais grandement la tâche… Laisse-moi t'aider !

Tu crispes les dents, et serre le manche du poignard usé. Non ! Hors de question d'arrêter les nouveaux dialogues maintenant ! Tu avais déjà commis l'erreur de croire Sans la première fois, et tu ne la referais pas.

 

**❤  FIGHT**

 

Cette fois-ci, tu arrives à toucher une infime partie de son humérus pendant son esquive, commettant néanmoins un dommage de 20 HP. Rapidement, tu te remets en place, croyant que le squelette allait aussitôt riposter… Ce qui n'arrive pas.

Papyrus ne répond pas par une attaque, et son air attristé gagne en intensité. Il a l'air de ne pas se soucier de sa perte d'HP ; à l'inverse, il te tend une main, comme s'il pensait que tu allais la saisir :

— S'il te plaît… Il y a encore de l'espoir. Je sais que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais !

 

**❤  FIGHT**

_Raté !_

 

— Je t'en prie ! Arrête ce massacre !

 

**❤  FIGHT**

_Raté !_

 

— Tout peut s'arranger, si tu me laisses t'aider !

 

**❤  FIGHT**

_Raté !_

 

— Humain…

 

**❤  FIGHT**

_Raté !_

 

Tu retiens un grognement de frustration suite à cet enchaînement d'échecs. Ne comprend-t-il donc pas ?! Tu n'as besoin d'aide ! Qu'il accepte de se battre, bon sang !

— S'il te plaî-

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! rugis-tu en brandissant ton arme.

Surpris, Papyrus écarquille ses orbites, avant d'afficher un grand sourire :

— _Wowie !_ Je commençais à croire que tu ne voulais pas m'écouter ! Tu fais déjà des efforts, humain !

En rage, tu esquisses un geste menaçant avec ton couteau, avant de rétorquer hargneusement :

— Je ne fais pas d'efforts ! Je veux juste me battre !

Le frère de Sans fronce les sourcils, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce que tu voulais dire :

— Il n'y a pas de raisons de se battre !

— BIEN SÛR QUE SI ! ne peux-tu t'empêcher de hurler à travers l'immensité noire.

Ton cri soudain a le mérite de désarçonner ton opposant, qui t'observes avec une incompréhension visible dans le regard. Dans un élan ayant été trop longtemps refoulé, tu continues sur ta lancée :

— Je n'ai pas atterri ici pour rien ! Je suis là pour quelque chose qui en vaut la peine, pour quoi je n'ai pas tout recommencé encore et encore, alors pour l'amour du ciel, _bat-toi !_

— Mais… Je ne veux pas te faire du mal ! proteste-t-il d'un ton désespéré.

— Je m'en fiche ! hurles-tu avec fureur. Après tout ce temps, j'ai enfin accès à quelque chose de nouveau, et je ne laisserais pas passer ma chance !

 

**❤  FIGHT**

 

Profitant de la surprise du monstre, tu arrives à le toucher au beau milieu de son corps de combat, et tu observes sa barre d'HP descendre de moitié.

 

– _300 HP._

 

Papyrus a du mal à suivre, et te lance un regard éploré lors de son tour, semblant partagé à propos de quelque chose. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à t'épargner de nouveau, tu lances une dernière phrase en désespoir de cause, espérant le faire enfin réagir :

— Au moins, Sans a eu le mérite de me divertir…

— _Ne parle pas de Sans comme ça !_

Tu n'as même pas le temps de le voir venir : sortie de nulle part, une rangée d'os – bleus _et_ blancs – se précipite vers toi, et tu as à peine le temps de les esquiver que déjà, cinq Gaster Blasters lancent leurs rayons mortels sur toi.

Ton HP passe de 92 à 30.

Incrédule, tu te réceptionnes au sol avec difficulté, et jette un coup d'œil éberlué à ton opposant, pour te figer sur place en croisant son regard.

Son œil droit brûle d'une énergie orange que tu n'as jamais vue auparavant, et une terrible grimace de souffrance étire ta mâchoire son écharpe à moitié déchirée vole dans le souffle provoqué par son attaque. Dans sa main gauche se trouve un os long plus grand que toi, ressemblant à un bâton de combat, et son autre main est tendue droit devant lui dans une position intimidante.

Ce n'est en _rien_ le Papyrus que tu connais.

Mais cette vision impressionnante – et terriblement excitante à l'idée de ce qu'elle engrangerait – s'estompe au bout de quelques secondes à peine : le squelette abaisse sa main, et semble lui-même horrifié par ce qu'il vient de faire :

— Non… C'est trop pour toi…

De la sueur fait son apparition sur son crâne, et il serre son os avec appréhension. De ton côté, tu te remets à peine de tes émotions, et l'entends avec difficulté :

— Je suis désolé, humain, je n'aurais pas dû… Je t'ai fait mal !

La respiration sifflante, tu trouves quand même la force de répondre :

— Alors, c'est ça… Tu te retiens ?

Un sourire étire tes lèvres desséchées :

— Alors vas-y, touche-moi si tu le peux. Je me demande si tu arriveras à faire mieux que _frérot_ ?

Ta provocation le fait ciller, mais Papyrus tient bon :

— Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi ! On peut encore arranger les choses, tu dois me faire confiance !

Son pacifisme obstiné a le don de te taper sur les nerfs. Ne peut-il pas juste se battre de toutes ses forces, comme son frère dans d'innombrables timelines ?! Ce n'était pas dur, pourtant !

— Il n'y a rien à arranger ! J'ai tué tout le monde, et maintenant ça se joue entre toi et moi ! Tu te fiches donc de ce que j'ai fait ?!

 

**❤  FIGHT**

_Raté !_

 

— Non, humain. Je pense seulement que tu as pris un mauvais chemin, et que quelqu'un a besoin de te ramener sur la bonne voie. C'est pour ça que les amis sont faits, n'est-ce pas ?

— Nous ne sommes _pas_ amis !

 

**❤  FIGHT**

_Raté !_

 

— Il te suffit d'essayer !

— Je ne veux _pas_ essayer !

 

**❤  FIGHT**

_Raté !_

 

Cette fois-ci, c'est toi qui décides de parler en premier, d'une voix légèrement tremblante alors que tu y mets toute ta hargne :

— Pourquoi t'obstines-tu ? Ça ne sert à rien ! Je t'ai tout pris, alors arrête de parler et BAT-TOI !

— Je te l'ai dit, mais tu ne m'écoutes pas... Je veux t'aider !

— TU NE PEUX PAS !

Ton hurlement résonne comme un champ magnétique dans l'immensité noire ; normalement, Papyrus aurait dû t'épargner dès que son tour avait été lancé, mais il ne fait rien, t'observant sans prononcer un mot. Tu notes que son long os disparaît, et son orbite droite arrête de briller de cette étrange lueur orange.

Le voir ainsi immobile t'agace de plus belle, et tu reprends sans tenir compte de sa réaction :

— J'ai essayé de _changer_ les choses, mais je reviens toujours au même endroit. Vous dites sans cesse les mêmes phrases, et vous agissez de la même façon. Je pourrais réciter par cœur vos actions... C'est inutile.

Sans que tu n'y fasses attention, un soupir écœuré t'échappe. Et ton opposant ne réagit toujours pas.

— Je sais comment tout se termine, et quoi que je fasse, je réatterris toujours ici, et je recommence, encore et encore.

Le silence te répond, et tu ressens une irrépressible envie de le combler, à défaut de ne pouvoir remplir l'arène de combat.

— Peu importe comment je sors de là : à la fin, c'est le noir complet, et il en reste ainsi jusqu'à ce que je RESET pour retomber dans les fleurs. Ton "aide" ne me servirait à rien.

Tu relèves la tête pour fixer froidement celui en face de toi. Paradoxalement, tu sens ta détermination flancher au fur et à mesure que tu parles :

— Alors je t'en prie, la seule chose que tu peux faire pour m'aider, c'est de te battre !

Dans un désespoir grandissant, tu t'élances avec le poignard usé, brisant complètement les règles du tour à tour sans t'en soucier - de toute façon, c'était la seule chose qui avait marché avec Sans.

 

_Raté... ?_

 

Alors que tu pensais toucher ta cible au beau milieu de sa cage thoracique, tu te retrouves immobile ; incrédule, tu remarques alors la couleur désormais bleue de ton âme, ainsi que la prise puissante autour de tes épaules. L'armure que tu visais il y a quelques secondes se rapproche soudainement, et tu te retrouves fermement contre elle. Une main gantée dégage quelques mèches de ton front, avant de te caresser gentiment les cheveux.

 

*** Papyrus t'épargne.**

 

Tu sens le grand corps contre le tien raffermir son étreinte avec une surprise indéfinissable.

Tu écarquilles les yeux et cligne plusieurs fois des paupières, sans comprendre pourquoi ta vision se trouble un peu plus à chaque fois.

— Humain... Laisse-moi t'aider.

Tu sens une trace humide rouler sur ta joue, et peu à peu, à travers le trouble de ta vue, tu aperçois des taches de couleurs apparaître, te faisant comprendre une chose : l'arène de combat est en train de disparaître.

Quelque chose au fond de toi résonne et s'accroche désespérément à cette étreinte, avant de céder comme un barrage trop usé par le flot inébranlable d'une rivière.

 

*** Tu épargnes Papyrus.**

 

— Je suis désolé pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu as essayé de t'en sortir, mais ça n'a pas réussi... Pardon.

Tu étouffes un sanglot et instinctivement, tu enfouies ta tête dans l'écharpe que tu as tant de fois privée de son propriétaire. Doucement, ton âme redevient rouge, et tes petites mains agrippent un peu plus fort le squelette par peur qu'il ne te lâche.

— Personne n'a le droit d'être aussi seul. Mais ne t'en fais pas ! Parce que désormais, moi, le Grand Papyrus, serai à tes côtés pour te soutenir !

Sa voix gagne en allégresse, comme si rien n'avait tourné mal, comme si tu avais choisi la voie pacifique - comme si la veste poussiéreuse de Sans n'était pas sur ses épaules. En s'accrochant à son dos, tu peux justement toucher la fourrure de sa veste, et tes ongles, en s'enfonçant dans le tissu, récoltent une substance granuleuse et légère.

Tu trembles violemment en touchant la poussière de son frère, et un gémissement s'étrangle dans ta gorge sans que tu ne puisses le contrôler.

_Comment peut-il te pardonner après tout ce que tu as fait ?!_

Tu sens l'une de ses mains tracer des cercles rassurants dans ton dos, mais tes larmes redoublent en intensité.

— Humain... Si tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de solution pour sortir, pourquoi ne pas rester avec nous en attendant une meilleure occasion ?

_Nous._

Il ne parle encore comme si tous les autres étaient en vie, et pas réduits en cendres par ta faute. Sa proposition t'arrache un autre sanglot de surprise et de honte mélangées, mais le squelette continue :

— Il y a assez de place dans notre maison pour toi ! Ce sera comme une pyjama-party devant Mettaton chaque soir ! On fera des puzzles chaque jour, et peut-être même qu'Undyne acceptera de te laisser assister à nos séances d'entraînement ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

La mention de Mettaton, que tu as d'innombrables fois fait disparaître sur caméra, te rappelle que plus jamais il ne fera d'autre spectacle ; et Undyne ? Undyne s'était battue comme un véritable héros, et sa détermination était si forte que maintes fois, elle avait réussi son but - sans vraiment le savoir, parce que tu revenais à chaque fois.

Le timbre jovial de celui qui avait été le seul à t'épargner dès le départ ne fait que contribuer à ta tristesse, et tu réalises à quel point tu avais été stupide depuis tout ce temps, à quel point tu avais été égoïste sans te préoccuper des conséquences - parce que tu avais le pouvoir de RESET et de sauver à ton bon vouloir.

Tu refuses de briser l'étreinte dans laquelle tu avais été poussé, serrant à te faire mal aux mains les grandes épaules qui t'enserrent tout aussi fermement. Alors que Papyrus s'apprêtait à parler à nouveau, tu remarques un subtil changement dans son attitude, comme si une douleur aigüe venait de l'assaillir.

— Et Sans… Sans mettra peut-être du temps à te pardonner, m-mais… Mais…

Tu sens quelque chose céder en ton âme quand un sanglot désespéré fait écho au tiens. Les épaules qui t'enserrent perdent un peu de leur vigueur, et tu réalises que désormais, des taches humides s'écrasent sur le haut de ton crâne.

Ce n'est plus Papyrus qui t'enlace dans une étreinte réconfortante, mais l'inverse.

Tu soutiens comme tu peux le squelette contre toi, mais tes larmes ne faiblissent pas. Au contraire, une pensée extérieure te souffle que vous avez l'air de deux pathétiques pleurnicheurs au beau milieu du dernier corridor.

Deux pathétiques pleurnicheurs, ayant néanmoins une excellente raison de pleurer.

Intérieurement, tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Tu n'as pas besoin de croiser le regard rempli de larmes du monstre pour te supplier, mais tu n'as pas non plus le courage de le faire de toi-même. Et une question surgit alors.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, après tant de RESET, hésites-tu pour un seul ? Et pourquoi n'as-tu jamais succombé à l'écran noir de ton menu qui t'engloutissais aussitôt que vous franchissiez la Barrière, pour accepter de tout recommencer malgré ta lassitude ?

Au milieu des larmes et des sanglots, la réponse éclot comme l'un des boutons d'or que tu ne fais que croiser depuis le début.

Tu refusais de lâcher prise, parce que dès que tu aurais RESET, Papyrus oublierait, comme à chaque fois. Tu refusais de rester dans le noir, parce que cela signifiait que tu ne les reverrais plus jamais. Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Sans, Papyrus… À la fin, ce n'était qu'un GAME OVER, soit pour toi, soit pour eux.

Et _eux_ , tu refusais de les laisser derrière toi.

Un sourire dégoûté étire tes lèvres sèches. Peu importe le choix que tu faisais, cela ne changeait rien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu serais dans cette boucle temporelle pour toujours, que tu le veuilles ou non. Depuis cette chute dans les fleurs dorés, tout est voué à se répéter.

La voix du squelette que tu tiens dans tes bras fait écho dans tes pensées :

_« Pourquoi ne pas rester avec nous en attendant une meilleure occasion ? »_

La réalisation te frappe enfin, et tu te raidis sous le choc. En sentant ton hésitation, Papyrus se reprend quelque peu, et tu entends un sanglot être difficilement refoulé, pour être suivi d'une question alarmée :

— Humain, est-ce que ça va ?

Tu sais que ta voix est presque inaudible à cause des nombreux sanglots essuyés par ta gorge, mais tu réponds quand même :

— Ce que tu avais écrit… Tu le pensais vraiment ?

— Hein ?

Tu laisses un petit rire pitoyable t'échapper un rire dénué de joie, un rire face à ta propre naïveté. Après tout ce temps, tu arrivais toujours à t'embrouiller avec toutes ces timelines…

— Tu… Tu me proposais de rester. Si je recommence, ça tient toujours ?

Un silence passe, et tu sens presque le sourire de Papyrus dans ton dos puis, la prise autour de tes épaules se resserre en un ultime soulagement.

— Humain, tu seras toujours bienvenue chez nous.

Encore une fois, tu ne peux pas empêcher d'autres larmes de couler, sa sincérité te touchant au plus profond de toi-même.

— Même après tout ce que j'ai fait… Comment fais-tu ?

— Je crois que tout le monde peut-être une bonne personne en essayant. Et il suffit de te regarder pour m'en convaincre, nyeh eh eh !

C'est plus fort que toi, mais de nouvelles larmes coulent sur tes joues.

— Tu ne te rappelleras même pas de ce que j'ai fait…

— Je sais.

Tu te figes pour la seconde fois, tes yeux s'écarquillant soudainement et la surprise atténuant même tes sanglots. Qu'est-ce que… ?

— J'ai confiance en toi, humain, et je continuerais à croire en toi même si tu recommences.

Ton moral instable te pousse à te blottir une fois de plus dans l'écharpe du monstre, tâchant le tissu écarlate à le tremper. C'est drôle, penses-tu, mais tu n'as pas envie de lâcher prise, et tu espères silencieusement que lui non plus. Sans rien dire, il te laisse évacuer toutes tes émotions, et quand il sent ta détermination se restaurer, Papyrus accepte de te lâcher.

Tu recules maladroitement, et sèche tes larmes avec des poings tremblants sous le regard protecteur de celui que tu avais tant de fois lâchement tué. Tu relèves la tête, et tu fermes les yeux – parce que tu sais qu'entre le moment où tu accèderas à ton menu et celui où tu auras RESET, Papyrus se retrouvera seul, _vraiment_ seul, avec la veste de son défunt frère sur le dos, et tu n'as pas le cœur de le voir ainsi. Une voix te chuchote que ton dernier acte est lâche, mais tu tâches de l'ignorer.

Il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

 

**Frisk LV19**

**Hall du jugement**

**Continuer** ❤  **RESET**


End file.
